Drunk's Castle
is a recurring location in the Bubble Bobble series. It is a castle belonging to Drunk, and serves as his base of operations in numerous games. Description The depiction of Drunk's Castle varies between games, though it is generally depicted as a gothic-style castle surrounded by darkness. In Bust-A-Move 2, the castle is shaped like the Mechanical Prototype Bub, and is situated atop a large mountain that is adjacent to Icewall and surrounded by pointed crystalline peaks. Bust-A-Move Millennium gives a slightly more traditional take on the castle, with it no longer bearing a unique shape and resembling classic depictions of castles in various media. The castle is shown to be situated on a hill in this title, and is only seen at night. Bubble Bobble Revolution features yet another design for the castle, with it now bearing a giant statue of Drunk adorned on the walls at the front of the castle, with numerous other statues themed after the game's enemies stationed next to it. The castle now has many towers with pointed roofs grouped together at the top of the castle, and is protected by an ornate gate. Drunk's Guard, the ninth world of the game, takes place in front of the castle. History Bust-A-Move 2 Drunk's Castle first appears in Bust-A-Move 2 under the name Castle Drunk. It appears as the final location Bub visits in the game's Player vs. Computer mode. The castle itself is shaped like the Mechanical Prototype Bub, who is one of the two opponents encountered in the castle, the other being Drunk himself. Bust-A-Move Millennium , known as Dreg's Castle in the English version of the game, serves as the final location visited in the game's Story Mode. While Bust-A-Move Millennium features numerous branching paths in its Story Mode with different locations to visit depending on which choices the player makes during the game, Drunk's Castle acts as the final level regardless of what path the player chooses. Upon arriving at the castle, Bub confronts Drunk, who runs off. Bub then must complete a series of levels resembling the game's Puzzle Mode before facing off with Drunk. After defeating Drunk, the game ends. In the game, the castle appears to be situated on a large hill, and is only seen at nighttime. Bubble Bobble Revolution Drunk's Castle appears as the tenth and final world in Bubble Bobble Revolution. The player must collect all ten Revolution Bubbles in order to unlock the castle's gates and access the final world. The interior of the castle is shown to be rather lavish and ornate, with several massive chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, surrounding an enormous statue of Drunk. The Drunk Mech serves as the boss of the world, and must be defeated to complete the game. The individual Drunk from the Bust-A-Move series does not appear in Bubble Bobble Revolution, despite the castle being featured, instead, the castle is populated by many of the common Drunk enemies from previous Bubble Bobble games, who appear nearly identical to the Drunk character featured in the Bust-A-Move games. In the English version of the game, the castle's name is rendered as Doranku's Castle. Furthermore, on the world map seen in the game's level select screen, it is mistakenly referred to as "Dracula's Castle". Gallery Dreg's Castle Cutscene.png|''Bust-A-Move Millennium'' Category:Locations